The Ups and Downs of Texting
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn learns the ups and downs of texting. M for language.


**Hey! Sorry for the no updates of Favors. I'm working on the chapter right now, there's been a lot of stuff going on and I needed to get this out of my system.**

**Quinn in bold and Rachel in italics**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, what's up?<strong>

_Just at home, you?_

**Just watched the Hunger Games. It was amazing!**

_I've wanted to see that since it came out!_

**Maybe we can go see it one day?**

_I'd like that! :)_

Breathe Quinn, breathe. So what if Rachel said she'd like to go to the movie's with you? It's not a big deal. Definitely not. Okay, so maybe it was. But I've been in love with her since sophomore year.

That was all that was running through Quinn's mind at the moment. It was all she could think about. Rachel wants to go to the movies with her. It certainly didn't help that every day Brittany, Santana _and _Artie wanted for the blonde to tell Rachel.

"Quinn, if you tell her, then we could totally have a foursome."-Brittany

"Bitch, just tell her. Everyone knows you've been ogling Berry's berries for years."-Santana

"She loved it when you let her sit on your lap when you had the chair! She so wants you to get up on her."-Artie

Yeah, that was true. Rachel did love when she got to sit on Quinn's lap, especially when she got to ride around school on it. Quinn's been off the chair for about three weeks now and thankfully in those three weeks, Rachel had dumped Finn Hudson.

Quinn was so into her thoughts she forgot to reply.

_Are you there?_

**Yeah, sorry! I was thinking.**

_Oh, about what? :)_

Now or never right?

**I was wondering who you like. :)**

_Why do you want to know? And, no one._

**Well, I mean. I don't know. I just do. Oh okay..**

_Oh, haha. What's up?_

**Nothing... you?**

_Watching reruns of Friends_

**Oh, cool. :)**

_Yeah. :)_

Fuck. I have to do this now.

**There's someone at school you likes you.**

_Really? Who?_

**Well, you said you didn't like anyone. **

_Quinn, just tell me!_

**Nope. :P**

_You're gonna make me scream if you don't tell me._

**Maybe I want to hear you scream. ;)**

_Just tell me._

_**Hmmm... nope. All I will say is this; it's a girl.**_

Quinn's heart was pumping with adrenaline as she waited for the girl to reply. Only, she never did. It was about midnight when the conversation ended and Quinn went to sleep with a heavy heart.

The alarm went off at 9am, like it always did on Sundays.

Quinn checked her phone only to be disappointed when there weren't any texts, not from Rachel anyways.

She opened a new tab and sent out a mass message to three people.

**I told her. Kinda.**

What'd she say?-Artie

Go, Q!-Brittany

Finally.-Santana

**She hasn't replied. I told her that a girl likes her last night.**

I'm so sorry.  came from all three of them.

Quinn trudged down the stairs after brushing her teeth, hair and changing clothes.

Her mother was waiting for her downstairs.

"Hey Quinnie! You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They were driving to a restaurant. It was almost a ritual ever since Quinn moved back in.

They arrived at the restaurant and once seated, Quinn pulled out her phone.

**Hey**

_Hello_

**What's up? :)**

_Nothing really. You?_

**With my mom.**

_That's cool._

**I guess. :)**

_I have to go. Bye._

Fuck. This is not good. No smiley faces back? Rachel's usually the one who initiates the smiley faces.

The Fabray duo arrived home shortly after Quinn's conversation with Rachel and the younger blonde threw herself onto her bed.

"Dammit!" She screamed into her pillow. The tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Okay, this really wasn't good. Rachel was completely avoiding her. It didn't help that Rachel and her shared all but one class together. The one class they didn't share was the one Rachel and Artie shared. Quinn promised to always Artie to that class, since she can now walk.<p>

It was Thursday and she hadn't talked to Rachel since Sunday. The no talking was taking a toll on Quinn. She was walking to the lunch table with Artie when Rachel passed her, Rachel letting her shoulder hit Quinn's as they passed.

"Hold this." Quinn handed her fruit bowl to Artie and walked toward Rachel.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What ever are you talking about, Quinn?"

"Well, you haven't talked to me since Sunday, even then, you were cold and harsh. You just rammed your shoulder into mine too."

"I apologize for hurting your poor shoulder, Quinn." Rachel's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She turned around and was about to walk away when Quinn spun her back to face the taller girl.

"No! I want to know why we suddenly aren't friends. All I did was tell you Saturday night how a gi-" her speech was cut off by Rachel's lips that surged for hers.

"I like you." Rachel whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

All Quinn could do in reply was kiss Rachel.


End file.
